A Rare Flower
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Captain Hook tries to obtain a flower for a sick Cecilia. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan, The Play's the Thing, Professor Smee, etc. Captain James Hook x Cecilia.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

Captain Hook's vocals and emotions varied with many songs as he played the harpsichord. He almost always smiled. Tears almost always ran down his face. His voice was sweet for the most part. Captain Hook turned to Cecilia while she sat near him. He viewed her swaying from side to side.

The song ceased. Captain Hook began to frown at a snail's pace. ''I'm not boring.'' He watched as Cecilia continued to sway. Captain Hook turned to the harpsichord. His voice became high-pitched during a new song.

Captain Hook performed three other new songs. Sad songs with adorable ones as well. He smiled and revealed tears at the same time. There were new tears. There were new songs. There were new emotions.

Captain Hook glanced at Cecilia another time. He continued to sing prior to a scowl. His eyes remained on her as she swayed again. Concern filled them. ''Cecilia?'' He viewed her collapsing.

Captain Hook's eyes widened. He tapped her on the arm repeatedly.

''Cecilia? CECILIA!''


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Captain Hook stood near his bed. He viewed Cecilia writhing under a blanket. Worry filled his eyes. *Mummy perished years ago. If Cecilia dies...* Captain Hook's scowl returned at a snail's pace. His body shook.

Captain Hook touched Cecilia's forehead for a few minutes. His body ceased shaking. He continued to scowl before he looked back. *I was helpless prior to my mother's demise. I couldn't save her* he thought. He never smiled after Smee appeared with a wet cloth.

''How is your betrothed?'' Smee asked with concern in his eyes.

''Don't ask,'' Captain Hook said while his scowl remained.

''I just asked,'' Smee said before confusion caused him to tilt his head to one side. He viewed Captain Hook rolling his eyes. Smee approached him at a snail's pace. He gave the wet cloth to him. His eyes settled on Cecilia's long teeth, bald head, etc. He began to shudder.

Captain Hook placed the cloth on Cecilia's forehead. He watched as she continued to writhe.

''If your betrothed die...'' Smee paused after Captain Hook scowled at him. A sheepish expression materialized on his face. ''How is she now?'' Smee wished to know.

''Cecilia continues to suffer,'' Captain Hook said. He turned to Cecilia so that Smee never saw sudden tears in his eyes. His lip trembled for a few moments. He looked back again.

Smee began to smile. ''I can cook something for Cecilia,'' he said. Smee saw Captain Hook's wide eyes. He also saw the return of the latter's scowl.

''I am trying to heal the woman I cherish. I am not trying to end her life!'' Captain Hook said.

Smee's sheepish expression came back at a snail's pace. He glanced from Captain Hook to Cecilia. He shuddered another time. Smee was thoughtful. ''How did you come across Cecilia? What did she look like before...?'' He nodded near Cecilia.

Tears formed in Captain Hook's eyes another time. His shoulders slumped. His scowl came back. He glanced from Cecilia to Smee.


	3. Chapter 3

''I was my older brother's midshipman many years ago. Captain Jasper Hook captured a ship with Cecilia. I remember everything about my betrothed. Her dark hair. Her white dress. A matching hat. Cecilia's scowl. Her tears.''

Captain Hook scowled and trembled again. ''My betrothed recalled when I mentioned being a merchant. She was going to be with me. I tried to provide for Cecilia before our wedding. That was when Cecilia refused to marry me. She mentioned a golden idol replacing her. I eventually abandoned her,'' he said.

Tears appeared in Smee's eyes for a few seconds. ''How sad,'' he said. Confusion was why he tilted his head to one side another time. ''You never abandoned Cecilia. I see her. She is under the blanket now,'' he said.

Captain Hook began to roll his eyes another time. He shook his head for a few moments. His frown came back.

''I approached my bed after I abandoned Cecilia. I still remembered viewing her tears. Her scowl. I looked back as soon as my brother appeared with her. He was going to force her to walk the plank. He wished for Cecilia to remember me prior to her demise. That was when Jasper refused to force her to walk the plank.''

Captain Hook's scowl came back as soon as he viewed Smee resting on the floor. He walked to him. ''SMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'' He continued to scowl after the latter sat up and opened his eyes at a snail's pace. ''I'm not boring.'' He saw Smee's usual confused expression.

''What were we discussing?'' Smee wished to know. He watched as Captain Hook rolled his eyes again.

''You wished to know about Cecilia. The writhing woman under the blanket,'' Captain Hook said. He glanced at her another time. His worried expression returned as soon as he viewed Cecilia writhing again. A new scowl formed. Captain Hook began to tremble another time. ''NOTHING IS WORKING!''

''Cecilia is going to be fine,'' Smee said after another smile. His happy expression remained. He watched as Captain Hook ceased trembling. ''Your brother spared Cecilia? He never forced her to walk the plank?'' Smee viewed Captain Hook nodding at a snail's pace.

Tears formed in Cecilia's eyes after she writhed.


	4. Chapter 4

''My brother decided to try something different. His men held Cecilia's arms behind her back. Two more of them held my arms behind my back. The other men took Cecilia to another area of the ship. My brother went with them and remained for what seemed like hours. He eventually returned with Cecilia. My eyes widened as I gasped.''

Smee continued to sit up before interest filled his eyes.

''You already know what my brother did to Cecilia.'' Tears appeared in Captain Hook's eyes again after he glanced at Cecilia. ''My brother watched as the distressed thing ran into my arms. Although she refused to marry me, I still had to do something for her. My brother decided to sell her to a fair. I gasped again and vowed to visit her once a year.''

''How did you bring Cecilia here?'' Smee wished to know. He viewed Captain Hook scowling another time.

''I'm getting to it!'' Captain Hook said. He continued to scowl. ''I was always with Cecilia in a tent,'' he said. Captain Hook's eyes widened as soon as Smee smiled and wandered. His body shook for a few seconds. ''Are you distracted again?'' he asked.

Smee faced Captain Hook. He smiled and nodded at the same time. ''How did you know?'' Smee watched as Captain Hook rolled his eyes again.

''I suffered with Cecilia in the tent. I wished to bring her to my ship, but she always revealed additional tears. Cecilia assumed a knife thrower was going to end my life if I captured her. She was correct. I always came across the knife thrower by Cecilia's tent,'' Captain Hook said. He began to roll his eyes again. ''The knife thrower never liked me at all. He always assumed I was going to capture Cecilia. He also always tried to summon animal control to humiliate me. The knife thrower also thought I got out of a petting zoo.''

''I remember the other pirates selling you to a petting zoo for fun a few months ago. I remember feeding you. You always scowled while I cuddled you,'' Smee said during another smile.

''I also remember coming across a sword swallower. I also recall his strange smile as he swallowed the sword and his eye followed me. There was also the fire breather. I always scowled after he revealed fire near me,'' Captain Hook said.

''You bought Cecilia from someone else at the fair?'' Smee asked.

Captain Hook nodded at a snail's pace as he frowned. ''I remember viewing Cecilia's tears of joy prior to carrying her to my ship,'' he said. He smiled. ''Cecilia was safe in my arms that time.'' His eyes settled on Cecilia again. Another frown began to replace Captain Hook's smile.

''Cecilia will continue to suffer prior to her demise.''

''There must be some way to cure her,'' Smee said.

Captain Hook's eyes became wide another time. ''I remember hearing about a rare flower growing near a cave. It can heal others with its petals. All I have to do is obtain the flower and feed the petals to Cecilia,'' he said. Captain Hook faced Smee. ''Continue to place the wet cloth on Cecilia's forehead. I will return as soon as possible.''

Smee nodded. His eyes settled on Captain Hook while the latter approached Cecilia. His smile remained as soon as Captain Hook kissed her. Smee watched as he turned to him.

''In case I don't return,'' Captain Hook said.

''You should send your crew to find the flower,'' Smee said.

Captain Hook began to scowl another time. ''Various things distract my men,'' he said.

Cecilia sat up before she wrapped her arms around Captain Hook's waist. She saw his wide eyes for a moment. A few tears ran down her face.

''I'll return as soon as possible,'' Captain Hook said before Cecilia released him at a snail's pace. He turned to Smee another time.

''If Peter Pan tries to prevent you from obtaining the flower? If Wendy and her brothers play pranks near you?'' Smee asked.

Captain Hook's smile stretched from ear to ear at a snail's pace. He held his hook near Smee's face.

Captain Hook stepped out of his chamber. After eventually using a boat to reach Neverland's shore, he abandoned it.


	5. Chapter 5

A memory of Cecilia writhing and wincing under the blanket caused Captain Hook to scowl another time. *You are not going to perish. I will find that flower as soon as possible, Cecilia* he thought. He walked for what seemed like hours.

Captain Hook imagined himself burying Cecilia near a tree. There were too many tears to count. The mental image vanished.

Captain Hook's scowl remained while he still walked by multiple trees. His eyes widened again as soon as he saw a blue flower near a cave. He smiled and ran to it. Captain Hook began to lift the flower. He continued to smile. After turning and walking by trees again, he heard a familiar voice.

''Are you going to wear that flower in your long hair?''

Captain Hook's eyes became wide another time. He looked up. His usual scowl returned as soon as he viewed Peter Pan holding ropes and flying near Wendy. ''I am going to eventually find another flower for your grave!'' Captain Hook said to Peter.

Worry began to fill Wendy's eyes. She glanced from Captain Hook's hook to Peter. ''Please don't tie Captain Hook to a tree for fun. If you're harmed...''

Peter smiled after he turned to Wendy. ''I'll be fine.'' He flew to Captain Hook and always dodged attacks. Peter viewed Captain Hook stepping back. He tied him to a tree. He continued to smile as the latter struggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Hook ceased struggling before he scowled at Peter and Wendy. ''I usually enjoy trying to end your life, Peter Pan. I will always recall you removing my hand prior to a hook replacing it. I am currently trying to prevent another life from ending. Cecilia. My betrothed.''

Peter and Wendy exchanged glances for a few seconds.

''A woman is going to marry you?'' Peter wished to know.

''Cecilia won't be able to marry me if she dies of illness. That is why I am obtaining a certain flower for her,'' Captain Hook said. He began to glance at the flower he still held. He continued to scowl. Captain Hook's body trembled. ''If my betrothed dies...''

''Your betrothed is going to be fine,'' Peter said.

''CECILIA IS GOING TO PERISH WITHOUT THE FLOWER!'' Captain Hook shouted. He saw his enemies' wide eyes. Captain Hook began to struggle another time. ''Death will not be Cecilia's spouse. She will be my wife,'' he said. He looked from the flower to Wendy and Peter.

Memories began to return to Captain Hook. A memory of Cecilia writhing and suffering under the blanket. Another memory of her wrapping her arms around his waist and revealing a few tears. Captain Hook trembled and scowled at the same time again.

''We can take the flower to Cecilia for you,'' Wendy said. She viewed Captain Hook as he ceased trembling.

''Peter Pan will try to take the flower and remove all petals for fun,'' Captain Hook said to Wendy.

''How did you know?'' Peter asked. He watched as Captain Hook rolled his eyes.

''We should release him,'' Wendy said to Peter. She saw Peter's sudden wide eyes. ''Captain Hook won't have time to attack us,'' she said. She took Peter's dagger before she flew to Captain Hook and used it to slice all ropes.

Captain Hook smiled and bowed near Wendy. ''Your life will be spared for now,'' he said. Captain Hook ran to the boat before he used it to return to his ship. He entered his chamber. Captain Hook viewed Smee standing near the bed. He approached it.


	7. Chapter 7

Cecilia was still and opened her eyes a tiny bit. She faced Captain Hook. She saw his sudden concerned expression.

''Cecilia, I'm sorr...'' Tears formed in Captain Hook's eyes another time. His lip shook. He kissed Cecilia again as she ceased breathing. Tears ran down Captain Hook's face. He sobbed. That was when he dropped the useless flower.

THE END


End file.
